


Heal My Friend (And My Heart Too)

by NOIRequin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Kwami Swap, Poor Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOIRequin/pseuds/NOIRequin
Summary: Plagg fell victim to the akuma attack and asked Adrien to take him to the Guardian to cure his illness. Finding her was easier than it seemed at first. But can Marinette heal the embodiment of destruction? Will two wise and mischievous kwamis be able to push their masters together when the main secret is finally revealed?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Comments: 79
Kudos: 287





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had the outline for a while, but all those monthly challenges and unexpected inspiration (and work too) kept me from writing. But here we are finally, at the start of the multichapter fic! The idea is quite obvious; Tikki was ill already in the show, why not to torture Plagg a little bit? Just a bit and only for the happiness of our protagonists, I promise!  
> I'd like to thank [Khanofallorcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs/pseuds/Khanofallorcs), [LambdaSoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambdaSoup), [TheQueenBeeGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenBeeGeek) for beta-reading and making this story fuller and livelier. Special thanks to Miraculous Fanworks Discord server for the constant support and encouragement!   
> Enjoy!

The akuma had been really nasty today. Ladybug and Chat Noir had been fighting them for two hours and only then managed to figure out the akumatized object. Then, in one moment, Chat got closer to the area where the akuma had been rampaging, jumped quietly from a roof, crept behind the akuma’s back, hiding behind flipped cars and dumpsters, and called Cataclysm. Unfortunately, the akuma whipped around and sent an electrical wave in the direction of Chat’s hand. Chat felt the wave of raw energy crashing into him; his mind was left blank for a few seconds. The hero was left shaken, his Cataclysm deactivated, the ring beeping quietly and steadily. Ladybug’s attempt to snatch the akumatized object from the villain's chest was more successful and she snapped it in two. 

After purification and the usual fist-bump Chat barely managed to reach the nearest dead-end alley on his shaky legs and turn his back to the street. The black kwami fell into his hands panting and blinking.  _ ‘Wait? Is his color changing? _ Adrien thought. _ He looks more … grey?’ _

“Kid,” Plagg wheezed, “sorry, kid. I’mmaa…” He trailed off, eyes slipping closed as his little chest moved frantically up and down trying to catch his breath.

Adrien’s stomach dropped, his head was spinning. What had happened to his companion? He cradled the little being in his palm examining him frantically before bringing him close in order to hear his fading voice. “Plagg!” he hissed quietly, trying to remove the tremor from his voice. “What’s happening? Are you sick? Or you’re just tired? Or trying to test my patience?”

The kwami looked worse, even when only a few seconds had passed. “Akuma… shot lightning in your ring. I-I ab-bsorb-bed… the damage… please,” Plagg was running out of breath. “Take me to gua-guard-d-dian. She’ll know wha-whatt-to-do…”

Adrien paled. “But h-how can I contact her untransformed? You can’t transform me right now without consequences for both of us, can you?”

Plagg muttered something in a language unfamiliar to Adrien. Curses, judging by the intonation. He gathered the remnants of his energy and blurted out “Sorry kid, I’ve ruined everything. Anyway, it’s about time. Let...let’s go to the bakery. She…” Plagg gasped for breath again before continuing,“Wayzz, and Tikki could help, but don’t...don’t let Pigtails freak out too much. I-I-I will live. Please…” he breathed and closed his big acid green eyes. His whiskers kept swaying slightly.

Adrien could feel himself beginning to shake. He couldn’t afford to lose Plagg. He said that he would live after the Guardian’s cure, but what if… And how could Marinette help him? Did she have a way to contact Ladybug, when even he, her partner, still hadn’t known how to do that?

Wait… Pigtails? Freak-out… Wayzz and Tikki…

Adrien’s mind came to a screeching halt.

_ ‘Is she? No… No way… Are you joking?’ _

So then, he’d already known where to find the Guardian?  _ ‘Oh dear Lord… My Lady was right there with me all the time, and I hadn’t noticed. Everyday Ladybug? Just. A. Friend? Oh… What a m-’  _ His breath became ragged, a whirlwind of emotions and memories overwhelmed him.

“Kid, please,” Plagg whispered, not opening his eyes. “Itssnat a t-time for a b-b-breakd-down. Hhhurry up.”

Adrien nodded and laid the kwami down in his pocket gently. He wasn’t that far from the bakery, But he was glad that being a superhero had made his stamina better. He started to run but stopped as abruptly as he had started. Adrien realized: if he was about to drop the news about his identity- and Plagg’s illness- on poor Marinette, he could at least warn her.

He fished out his phone from the jeans pocket and dialed her number.

She answered after the sixth ring, slightly panting. “H-hello, Adrien! What’s up?”

His voice was surprisingly steady. “Marinette. Are you home? I need to visit you and ask for your help. It’s a matter of life and death. Literally.”

There was a silence on her end, then “O-of c-course.”

“Marinette, please, meet me at the back door of your house. I need to tell you something first before barging in your home.”

Frantical rustling and squeaks could be heard in the background.“O-okay!” she said a bit too loud and cheerful. “When w-will here get you?”

“I’m close enough. In ten minutes, I hope.”

“Okay, I’ll be waiting.”

He ended the call, hid his phone back in the pocket, and patted his shirt pocket lightly. “Hang on, buddy, I’ll do everything to have your rants on cheese and snarky comments back.” 

* * *

In seven minutes, Adrien stood face to face with Marinette in the stairway that led to her apartment above the bakery. She looked at him expectantly, sporting a blush on her cheeks and a smile that was slightly too wide. “So, how can I help you?”

Adrien stared at her a few more seconds preparing his speech mentally. He sighed.  _ ‘There’s no way to avoid a freak-out.’ _

“Marinette, I need to tell you a big secret.” he said pleadingly. “Please promise me you won’t scream, jump, punch me, or run away. I have no choice. We need to make it right, or Paris will be doomed.”

Marinette’s eyes widened, her plump lips formed an O. Adrien’s breath hitched.  _ ‘How could she be so ador- Stop, Agreste! There’s no time!’ _

He exhaled harshly, inhaled deeply, and blurted out. “I’m Chat Noir...”

She jumped back abruptly. Her hands flew up to her cheeks, something between a gasp and a screech escaped her lips. “Yo—but—hh—why?” she squeaked.

Adrien’s heart dropped. He didn’t know what reaction he should expect. They would definitely need to discuss all that later. But for now he had more pressing matters.

“... and I know that you’re Ladybug.” he finished. Marinette squeezed her eyes shut and shrank into herself. She started to mutter something incomprehensible that sounded suspiciously like “this is a disaster”. Then she froze, and Adrien was afraid that she would faint or start screaming. In a few seconds, she clenched her fists, took a couple of deep breaths, then opened her eyes, and looked at him with a mixture of determination and concern in her gaze.

“I know that you’d never reveal your secret identity and talk about mine without a good reason. You said that it’s a matter of life and death. Did something bad happen during the akuma attack?”

“I was shot, and Plagg took all the damage on himself. H-he’s ill,” Adrien croaked “and he told me to come to you. I’m s-sorry, Milady”. The stoic expression that he had tried to hold fell; his lower lip quivered, a couple of tears started to roll down his cheeks. Marinette’s trembling hand reached to his face to wipe the droplets away. “Shh, Adrien, shh. I’ve got you. We’ll help him. Don’t cry, Kitty.” she said quietly. “Go upstairs. I’ll tell my parents that you’ve come over, and we’ll figure something out.”

He nodded, and she let him go. Adrien climbed upstairs and entered the room through the trapdoor. He sat down on the chaise longue, took Plagg out of his pocket, and laid him down beside himself.

The black kwami opened one eye and said hoarsely “Sug-Sugar-ccube, pp-please, come out. Hhhe kn-knows.”

The red blur flew from the bed area and landed next to Plagg. Tikki examined him with a worried expression. She sighed, patted his belly very gently, and Plagg moaned. “Oh Plagg, what have you gotten yourself into?” Tikki mumbled, shaking her head. 

Adrien felt tears filling his eyes again. “Tikki, is it really bad?” he whispered. 

Tikki flew to his face and pressed herself to his cheek. “Oh, Adrien, don’t worry. Both of us had those situations in the past. We’re immortal, we can recover again and again. We’ll find a solution.”

Marinette came back through the trapdoor holding a teapot in her hand. Adrien jumped from his seat to help her. She blushed and looked at Plagg. The kwami, still with one eye open, looked back. “Hey, Pigtails. D-don’t be mmmad, I didn’t have a choice, b-but prr-prrotect him. Better me th-than hhim.”

Marinette gave him a small smile and quiet “Thank you”. She left the teapot on her desk, took her tablet instead, and sat on the floor in front of Adrien and Plagg. Tikki plopped down on Adrien’s lap. Wayzz joined her there.

“So, I do remember Fu talking about that recipe for a kwami healing potion, but I don’t remember where exactly it is in the book,” Marinette said scrolling the pages. Adrien’s shoulders slumped. 

“It’s either in the general chapter about Kwamis or somewhere between the power-ups,” Marinette continued mumbling, clearly agitated . “Can’t you just tell me that recipe?” She asked Tikki not looking up from the tablet. “You must know it by heart by now!”

“Marinette, you know that we're not allowed to interfere in the Guardians’ business. It’s enough that we know about the book structure.” Tikki chirped nervously.

The room became quiet. Only light tapping of the Guardian's fingers on the tablet screen was heard.

“Aha!” Marinette exclaimed suddenly.

Plagg’s whiskers straightened, he grimaced. “Easy shhh,” he hissed. “My hhhead hurtsss.”

“Sorry Plagg.” The blushing girl got up and started to rummage through her drawers, talking to herself as she went. “Oh, I have this, and that powder here should be enough. I brought up hot water, so now we need chamomile and a dash of black pepper, and…” she scribbled down some words on a post-it note. “Come on, Kitt—um—Adrien, we need to get these ingredients from the kitchen.”

Adrien’s eyes flicked anxiously between her and Plagg. Marinette put her hand on his shoulder; her gaze locked with his. “He won’t even miss us,” she smiled. “Tikki and Wayzz will watch him. And we’ll be quick; it’s not like we need to run to the drug store on the other side of Paris. It’s only my kitchen a few meters down.” He nodded sheepishly and followed her lead. 

Marinette gathered all the necessary ingredients from the different jars, boxes, and packages around the kitchen. Adrien just stood there silently, placing each item on a big tray. He flinched when a small but strong hand touched his shoulder. Looking up Adrien met Marinette’s eyes filled with worry and warmth simultaneously. 

“Cha-Adrien,” she whispered shyly. “It will be ok, I promise. I admit that I didn’t expect all of this happening. But maybe it’s for the best. I-I…” she fidgeted nervously, clearly debating with herself about something. Adrien tensed; a sticky fear couldn’t stop clawing up his throat. She sighed and smiled awkwardly. “I promise we’ll talk this out immediately after Plagg is cured.Now come on, we have a job to do.” 

He felt slightly lighter and warmer. She didn’t scold him and resent him immediately because of his recklessness. Maybe, it was really an opportunity to change the situation for the better and strengthen their bond. 

Adrien took the tray in his hands and, as usual, followed his Lady’s lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I added tags Kwami Swap ans Sort Of, I meant exactly the next two chapters.  
> The working title for this fic was "kwami coaching". So I shall deliver.  
> Ladies and gentlemen, a coaching session number one: Tikki for Adrien!

After they returned to her room, Marinette poured some warm water from the kettle into a metallic bowl, before finding the page with the necessary formula for the potion and spell.

 _‘Plagg’s illness isn’t similar to what Tikki suffered the day of the Princess Fragrance attack despite first impressions; it’s more serious, so the process of healing will be longer and more complicated.’_ she thought. 

Plagg was still lying on the couch shivering and moaning quietly. Adrien glanced at him every few seconds with a worried expression but kept quiet after helping Marinette decipher some words from the spell. Marinette was throwing pinches of herbs into the bowl murmuring something under her breath. Adrien was hypnotized by the determination on her face and calculated movements. How could he have missed the fact that his sweet and somewhat shy classmate hid under the mask of a brave and fierce heroine?

A sharp hiss interrupted his thoughts. The last powder was dissolved in the liquid; it gurgled and sparkled. The potion was ready. Marinette got up from her chair and turned to her partner. “Adrien,” she said, “I need to be one-on-one with Plagg for this ritual.” His expression morphed into a kicked puppy’s look, and she hastily added “I’m not kicking you out, Kitty. It’s just that it could be dangerous for you. And I need silence and focus. You,” she bit her lip slightly and glanced at him from under her lashes, “could be attract- I mean destructive! No! Distract me, that is.”

A small amused smile appeared on Adrien’s lips, but before he could come up with a witty remark, Tikki flew to him and sat on his palm. “Hey, Adrien, let’s go up onto the balcony. I can _chat_ with _mew_ while Marinette will be occupied.” 

Adrien laughed at that, “Are you punning, Tikki?” 

The black kwami wheezed something unintelligible.

Ignoring Plagg she smiled warmly “Anything to keep my kittens’ spirits high! Let’s go!”

Nodding to Tikki Adrien moved closer to his lady. He reached out to take her hand and squeezed it gently letting the action say what he couldn’t. Glancing over at Plagg he nodded again as the kwami managed to wave him off.

Adrien followed Tikki upstairs. He climbed onto the balcony through the skylight, while she phased through the ceiling. The boy slumped into a chair, the red kwami took the cookie from the plate that was already on the coffee table and plopped on his lap. After several seconds of silence, they locked their gazes. 

“Tikki, did I do the right thing?”Adrien asked.

Tikki patted his fingers comfortingly. “Yes, Adrien. Plagg did the right thing, saving you from that blow. You did well, coming here as soon as you could. It’s not the best scenario for the reveal,” she giggled. “I knew that both of you have dreamed about a different situation, but we can deal with that.”

Adrien blushed slightly. “Has M-Marinette also thought about the reveal? She was against that all the time…”

Tikki nodded. “After Master Fu passed the mantle of Guardianship to her, we discussed that subject a lot. I didn’t force her into anything, we just weighed options together. She seriously considered revealing both of your identities soon, specifically because this kind of predicament could come and you would be helpless. I’m glad that Plagg managed to direct you here.” She frowned. “I’m afraid to even think about the worst turn of events.”

Adrien took the cookie from the plate and offered half of it to Tikki. “So why hasn’t she started that conversation with me yet?”

“She was afraid,” Tikki said nonchalantly and nibbled on the cookie. 

Adrien swallowed his half and looked at her in confusion. “Afraid of what?”

“First of all, that you would be disappointed.”

“Disappointed?!” Adrien’s eyes bulged in disbelief. “Tikki! I promised to love the girl under the mask whoever she was! I couldn’t ask for a better option than Marinette! She’s sweet, caring, creative-” he started to babble praises. Tikki held up her paw to stop him.

“And yet you haven't seen anything more than a friend in MARINETTE. Neither as Adrien nor as Chat.”

Adrien plunged into his thoughts and memories about his “very good friend”. Marinette, winning the Gabriel competition with her amazing hat. He modeled that hat. Auditions for Clara Nightingale video. The night of the Evillustrator attack when she helped him to defeat the akuma as her civilian self. Marinette, dancing in his embrace at Chloé’s party. Marinette with Luka on the ice rink and his pangs of jealousy. Marinette on the candlelit rooftop before Glaciator’s attack and Ladybug after that. Marinette, kicking his ass in _Ultimate Mecha Strike_ and giving him her lucky charm bracelet. Marinette, telling Chat hastily that she’s in love with him. Marinette, hidden away from him by Weredad. Marinette, trying to kiss him when he pretended to be a wax statue. Marinette with her hair down on the roof of Le Grand Paris. Marinette… 

Adrien lowered his head and mumbled, “Now I think that I’ve just been suppressing those feelings out of loyalty to Ladybug.”

Tikki sighed. “Listen, Adrien. She is very vulnerable right now. I protect her when she’s in the suit, but I can offer only words of encouragement when she’s in the middle of her civilian problems. And she doesn’t believe me when I say that she’s still a brave and kind hero even without the suit. She’s on the thin ice right now with Lila’s bullying going on.”

His eyes widened. “B-bullying? But I made a deal with her…”

Tikki shook her head. “You did it with good intentions, but did you really think that it could stop her? She became even closer to her goal: alienate Marinette and get you and your,” Tikki coughed “resources. Your classmates became wary of Marinette. You were focused on Kagami and didn’t notice all of that despite your promise to be together in that ordeal.” The kwami became even redder than her original color. She floated closer to Adrien’s face huffing. “Adrien. I’m not entirely blaming you for that. You have your own life, problems, and insecurities. But Marinette already shooed away several akumas.” Tikki’s antennas twitched, her frown deepened. “And now that you know her secret identity, you can understand the level of the disaster that her akumatization could cause.”

Adrien stared at her, horrified, unable to utter a single word.

“And that’s why she was afraid to reveal her identity to you. Afraid that you would be disappointed by her civilian self. THAT could easily become the reason for her akumatization.” Tikki crossed her paws and stared at him expectantly.

The boy licked his lips; his throat was suddenly dry. “I… I wouldn’t reject her. The relationship with Kagami didn’t work out.” He paused and looked into Tikki’s eyes. “I still love Ladybug, a-and I think that I have feelings for Marinette too.” His face became hot from blushing. “Anyway, she’s one of the most precious people in my life. B-but wouldn’t SHE reject ME? Could she accept Adrien as her Chat Noir?”

Tikki giggled and nuzzled his cheek. “Oh, Adrien! I can promise you that she wasn’t disappointed. The rest isn’t my secret to tell.”

“Come on, Tikki!” Adrien whined. “Give me a hint! Is it something bad?”

The little creature circled around his head and settled on his palms with a sly smile. “Do you remember the time when there was a show with Jagged Stone filmed here? When everyone in France saw your photos on these walls?”

“Ah, before Penny Rolling’s akumatization? Y-yes. But she said she’s into fashion?” Adrien’s voice raised, changing the statement into a question, suddenly unsure. 

Tikki waited a few seconds. _‘No,the puzzle piece still hasn’t fallen into the place. Okay.’_

“Do you remember times when you confessed to her as Chat, and she said that there’s another boy?”

Adrien’s shoulders slumped. “It was Luka, wasn’t it?”

Tikki facepalmed. “Marinette isn’t giving me enough cookies for this” she mumbled under her breath.

“Okay!” she said a bit too loud and cheerful. “I won’t torment you with the mysteries. The two of you should talk it out as soon as possible. Here’s my advice to you.” She put a serious expression on her face, Adrien focused his eyes on her and nodded. “Don’t rush to declare your feelings. She will definitely decide that you love only Ladybug and are projecting your feelings onto Marinette.”

Adrien opened his mouth to object but Tikki shushed him. “Yes, I know that they’re the same person. I tell her that every day. But you told everyone that she’s just a friend, brushing off other possibilities,” she shrugged. “Now you should fish out the feelings for Marinette from the depths of your soul and focus only on that. Tell her why you appreciate Marinette so much, what her presence in your life means for you. Make Marinette-her feel loved and wanted.” Tikki nuzzled his cheek again. “Don’t worry, everything will work out in the end! You’re one of the best holders that we’ve had. Your bond is unique and powerful, it’s not easy to break. But both of you need to learn more about how to be a good partner. And how to properly communicate your thoughts and desires.” The kwami winked at him.

Adrien smiled dreamily. “Me and her against the world. Always.”

He heard shuffling from below. The skylight opened, and Marinette’s flushed face appeared. “Tikki, go to Plagg, he called you,” she said breathlessly, smiling. The red kwami winked and phased through the floor. Marinette climbed onto the balcony and sat on the floor beside the chair. 

“Phew, that was hard,” she exhaled harshly, then looked up, straight into Adrien’s eyes. “He will be okay, I promise. He’s just still weak right now. But after a piece of his beloved Camembert, he’ll be as good as new.” Marinette smiled shyly and took a breath to say something else, but Adrien fell down from the chair onto his knees and hugged her tightly.

“Thank you, My Lady!” he whispered. She shivered, and he, remembering Tikki’s advice about rushing, leaped away immediately. “S-sorry,” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m just glad that he’s okay.”

Marinette scooted closer and took his free hand in hers. “Okay, Kitty, here’s a plan. You should exit the bakery as your civilian self…”

Pain immediately flashed in his eyes, so she added hastily “I’m not kicking you out, no! It’s necessary to avoid suspicions. You should go home, shower and eat something, maybe rest a bit, take some Camembert and come back here at night. Plagg still needs several hours to recover fully, so he will be with me.”

“But how can I come back here without him?”

Marinette handed him a pair of glasses. He touched them, and the brown-white horse kwami appeared. “Here’s your companion for a day. Just say _‘Kaalki, full gallop!’_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess, who will be talking with whom in the next chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a coaching session number two: Plagg for Marinette!  
> You all were worried for Plagg's wellbeing, I know. He's finally back to his usual attitude, so enjoy.

“Kaalki, full gallop!”

A boy in a brown suit with wide white stripes on his chest, back, and legs stood where Adrien had been a moment ago. In place of his normal blond hair was a mop of long white braided hair falling down onto his back. The shaved sides were a contrast to his usual messy look. Marinette shuddered unwittingly, remembering the other version of Adrien-Chat with white hair. He looked at her questioningly, she smiled tentatively.

“Okay, Adrien… do you want to pick up your name for this?”

“Eh, it’s fine as long as it's a one-time thing,” he shrugged. 

“Right,” she fidgeted, hesitating what to say next. “So… you can go home now. I’ll call you later, and you can come back through the portal. Deal?”

Adrien just nodded and detransformed. Marinette gave Kaalki a piece of something green. The kwami sat on Adrien’s shoulder and started to chew it.

“Oh, and Kaalki eats green vegetables.” 

The said kwami nodded. “Yes, I like Brussels sprouts or lettuce the most.”

Adrien snorted. “Oh, I have plenty of it at home. It’s my food, after all. Glad that at least someone enjoys it that much, unlike me.”

Marinette winced. “I’ll make sure to get some croissants when you’ll come back. And don’t forget to bring cheese with you. I gave Plagg some Mozzarella, but I’m sure that it’s nothing for him, an appetizer at most. ”

Adrien’s eyes lit up at that promise; Chat-like smirk appeared on his face. He leaned into her personal space. “I’m looking forward to the delicious treat, my Lady.” She blushed furiously, not used to hearing this nickname from Adrien.

“Can I see Plagg before my departure?” he asked.

“Sure!” Marinette exclaimed and rushed down into the room. Adrien waited for Kaalki to finish the meal, then took off the glasses and climbed down too.

Plagg was lying on the desk, sprawled on a small pillow and munching little balls of Mozzarella. Tikki and Wayzz sat next to him; the former was talking about something quietly but animatedly.

Adrien scooped him into his palms immediately. Plagg almost choked in surprise.

“Oh Plagg, you’re alright, you’re safe! I was so worried that you’d l-leave me al-alone.” Emotions overtook Adrien again; his vision blurred from tears, and he sniffled. Plagg, sensing his distress, decided not to tease him and just nuzzled his palm. The room became quiet for a few minutes, only the sounds of purring were heard.

Then Adrien gently laid his kwami back on the pillow, whispered “Take care!”, and exited the room. Marinette led him downstairs. They stopped at the front door. She itched to comfort him more, but wasn’t sure where their boundaries are now. Finally she reached out to pat him on the shoulder, but he pulled her closer and engulfed her in a bear hug. Marinette stiffened at first, then relaxed a bit and wrapped her arms around Adrien too.

_‘Everything will be okay. We should be okay.’_

* * *

She closed the door when he turned around the corner, then rubbed her eyes by her palms and sighed loudly. What a day…

Opening the trapdoor leading to her room,she was met by the black orb with green eyes. Tikki and Wayzz were nowhere to be seen. Plagg still looked a bit dazed, but he was very much alive and moving, and that could be counted as a success.

“Hey, Master Dupain-Cheng,” he said, his voice still hoarse.

She rolled her eyes. “Plagg, you’re the last person from whom I expected to hear such formalities. Drop the act, or I won’t believe that you’re feeling better.”

Plagg snickered at that. “Fine, Pigtails. I just wanted to apologize for all this mess. And thank you for saving me.”

Marinette took him in her palms and brought him closer to her face. “Plagg, you did great. You saved him. I assume that if he got that blow on himself, the consequences could be much worse?”

The kwami still looked serious and worried. “Yeah. And I don’t like losing my kittens, so I’m trying to prevent it when I can.”

The young guardian scratched his belly slightly, and the little being purred quietly, his tail wrapping around Marinette’s pinkie. “Sorry that I spoiled your romantic reveal with grand gestures and disgusting human rituals that you both craved. It was unintentional, honestly. But I must say: it’s about time.”

Marinette blushed fiercely. “I-I… I planned to tell him, b-but rom-roman-”

The kwami raised his paw. “Aw come on Pigtails. I know how you feel about Adrien and about Chat. You may not know that I do, but I know. And he still feels the same — despite his pathetic attempt to move on with Dragon girl.” His tone became more serious. “Believe me, it’s for the best. You started to drift apart at the most critical moment for your partnership, and it does you no good. You both need support now when Fu’s gone, you’re in charge, and the stakes are very high.”

Marinette eyed him skeptically. “Uh-uh, support. Someone likes to go on the high roads too much.”

Plagg sighed. “You should understand that he was raised to be quiet and unresponsive around provocations. Paparazzi, suckers, liars, and manipulators such as that witch with sausage-like bangs.” His face wrinkled in a disgusted grimace. “And don’t forget that he didn’t see the full picture. You didn’t tell anyone about her threat, did you?” 

Marinette lowered her gaze onto her feet. Plagg had a point. Adrien hadn’t known how dangerous Lila was back then. So he supported his friend in the only way he knew.

Plagg continued. “You should tell him all of this. The boy was kept in a dark shelter from the real world almost all his life. You just need to give him a detailed explanation. He’s a fast learner. But, as you could see, he doesn’t understand complicated hints and mixed signals.” The kwami crossed his paws, looking irritated. “I’ve always stood for knowing identities. You’re already friends, both as heroes and civilians. I didn’t believe that the reveal could ruin something between you. But Fu was a scaredy-cat and scared both you and Tikki as well. I’m glad to hear that you’ve almost come to your senses, young guardian.” Plagg bowed and smirked at her.

Marinette frowned. ‘The reveal won’t ruin anything between us, right? But what is it between us? Chat has been my best friend, and he… He!” She gasped, remembering countless confessions and red roses. “Chat is Adrien! Oh my God, Adrien has been my friend! And Chat- Adrien! He was in love with Ladybug all this time. Adrien was in love! With… me?” The last word came as a high-pitched squeak.

Plagg winced and rolled his eyes. “I’m so grossed out by your dancing around each other! And by his constant lovesick whining about both sides of you.” Marinette squealed, the kwami just laughed. “Yes, you heard me right. He was waxing poetic about both Marinette and Ladybug. He was just so blinded, that he couldn’t hear me out and accept my teasing as a fact. You know, after he gave you the umbrella that you still worship, I teased him using the word ‘lovebirds’. He replied with his pathetic excuse about friendship which makes me sick. But I felt that energy flowing between you, even though I didn’t know that you were Ladybug back then.”

Marinette gaped at him, slack-jawed. Plagg floated to her head and nudged her chin. She closed her mouth with an audible click of her teeth. After several seconds of silence, she managed to ask, “But what should I do now, Plagg? I was always so awkward around him…”

The little being zoomed up to her face and looked straight into her eyes. “Do you realize that you were also blinded by the image of a perfect model? And you haven’t recognized his wild side under the leather. What have you REALLY thought about Chat Noir before this reveal, huh?”

Marinette blushed and coughed awkwardly, trying to gather her thoughts. “Hehe… Ahem… Yeeeah… I’ve thought a lot about it after he got closer with Kagami and after Miracle Queen. I really had some unhealthy… ahem… tendencies regarding Adrien.” Plagg snickered. Marinette blushed even more. “But I’m getting over it. Yes. Slowly.” She looked into the distance. “I… I appreciate his input. I treasure him so much. I feel cozy and calm by his side. Safe! Safe… feel. Yes. But I’ve never let my-myself consider the possibility of being in love with him. You know, Hawk Moth… dangerous…”

She didn’t sound so convinced by her old excuses. Plagg grinned. _‘It looks like the girl has stepped on the right path.’_ “Listen, Master Dupain-Cheng. You need to get your shit together. And explain to that love-starved fool that you accept him and appreciate both sides of him. He’s very lonely in that mausoleum. His excuse of a father can’t even show up for dinner. He never asks Adrien how his day was, doesn’t give him even a hint of affection. And cats need affection. So pleeeeease,” the kwami trailed “the more details and passion you’ll put in your speech, the better. And don’t rush to discuss all that mushy stuff that makes your brains gooier than my Camembert! Establish a solid ground first, and then we’ll see. Remember,” his electric green eyes seemed to glow brighter, “you are partners, and nothing should stand between you.”

Marinette felt chills running down her spine from Plagg’s serious tone and wise words. She nodded silently and went to her desk to clean a mess after making a potion. Memories swirled in her head, turning into a completely new, more wholesome picture. Two people were merging into one person slowly, and she just let thoughts and emotions flow, doing her task absentmindedly.

Meanwhile, Plagg flew up to the bed and rested there, chatting with Wayzz. Tikki left them for a moment to find out how her Chosen was feeling and to whisper a few encouraging words to her. 

Marinette went down to the kitchen to leave the kettle, the bowl, and unused ingredients. Then she went to the bakery to tell her parents that Adrien had left earlier and grab some croissants and passionfruit macarons. The night was approaching quickly, and Adrien had to return for the promised pastries and a serious conversation very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next (final chapter), we will witness a serious post-reveal conversation.  
> Stay tuned and leave your thoughts and guesses about the topics and reactions in comments ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. But this story is finally completed!  
> It's time for a long awaited conversation between our favorite lovebirds.  
> I want to thank all readers that gave a chance to this story! It's got much more positive feedback than my previous two multichapters, and I hope that it's because I've grown as an author since then. Send love and hugs to you! Don't hesitate to leave your opinion about this chapter and the story in general in comments!

The portal opened with a flash of light and a sharp zing in the middle of Marinette’s room. Adrien stepped through it and detransformed. Marinette sat on her chaise, next to her Plagg was lazily munching on pieces of Mozzarella. 

Adrien’s eyes lit up, the grin stretched on his face. He scooped his kwami in his palms and twirled around the room.“You’re alive! You’re okay!” He stopped and pulled back to give Plagg a sharp look. “Don’t you dare scare me like that again, you little glutton!”

Plagg whined. “Hey! I saved your life, you ungrateful child. Put me down and give me that yummy treasure that you’ve brought with you!”

The boy gently laid him down, opened his duffel bag, and took a wheel of Camembert out from there. The little being immediately launched himself into his food, making both teens laugh at his antics. 

Once the laughter had died down, Adrien turned to Marinette. “So, can we talk now?”

The girl startled; her eyes were bugging out, her hands were windmilling. and nodded. “T-talk? Yea- no! Wait a minute! I croissants bring chocolate will!” She facepalmed. “Not again!” Taking a deep breath, Marinette tried again. “Sorry, Adrien. I’m, I’m gonna bring us snacks. Stay here, I’ll be back in a minute.” She darted away from the room; the trapdoor closed behind her with a loud bang. Confused Adrien glanced at kwamis. Plagg grimaced; Tikki just shrugged.

* * *

When Marinette returned with the snacks, the kwamis slipped into the Miracle Box to hang out with their buddies. Their holders took the tray of goodies and climbed up onto the balcony.

Marinette plopped down onto the chair, Adrien sat beside her on the floor. He took his cup of hot chocolate and looked at his partner and guardian expectantly. She was quiet for too long, apparently choosing the right words. He grew more anxious and impatient with each passing second, then decided to break agonising silence. “What are you thinking about? Are… are you disappointed? Talk to me, M’Lady.” he pleaded.

Marinette took a deep breath and reached out to take his hand. “No, Kitty. How could I be? It’s you!” She squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

He opened his mouth to object, but she shushed him. “Please, let me say this at once, and don’t interrupt.” Her eyes shined with resolve. Her expression reminded him of the moments when Ladybug began to implement another difficult plan. She straightened her shoulders, inhaled and blurted out, “Two years ago I fell in love with you and your umbrella.There. I said it.”

Adrien looked at her with a gobsmacked expression. “Eh?”

Marinette registered what exactly she had said and blushed crimson. “Wait. No. An umbrella, black and nice, that gave me you so kindly.” Adrien’s eyes widened. She sighed, realizing that she had said something wrong again. “Restart. So, I’ve loved you, Adrien Agreste. Almost from day one. I thought that I wasn’t like your crazy fans that had chased us once. But in reality, I was even worse. I stole your phone from your locker to delete an embarrassing voicemail. I had your big detailed schedule. I made several presents for many of your upcoming birthdays. And that party only for boys where I barged in as Marino? Such a stalker, huh?”

Adrien sat there jaw-slacked. He blinked several times as if focusing on reality again after such a big revelation. He composed himself, putting a small smile on his face, and squeezed Marinette’s hand gently, encouraging her to continue. 

Her eyes fell to their joined hands. She looked at it for a moment, then continued. “There’s only one difference between me and your fans; I wasn’t interested in your fame or money, I can see when your model smile isn’t real. I thought that I knew the real you. But in reality, I had just put you on a pedestal and was so afraid to approach you and be rejected that my brain short-circuited each time I was close to you.”

“I thought you were still mad because of the chewing gum or something else. Or even hate me.” Adrien mumbled under his breath.

Marinette grimaced. “Oh, Kitty. I’m sorry for the pain that I caused.” She gently scratched his head, then lifted his chin so he could see her.

“I’m sorry too,” he said quietly, looking into her eyes. “For all that over the top flirting. Yes, I could say that it was a part of the Chat’s image. Or an exaggerated part of the personality that Adrien Agreste was forced to suppress. You know, so not to damage a brand and be a perfect son of a famous father. B-but-” He sighed. “But it doesn’t justify the fact that I made you uncomfortable so many times.”

“Let’s leave it behind. Now I can understand you more, see the full picture, even if it’s still hard to merge you two into one person. I want you to know that I rejected Chat Noir because of my feelings for Adrien Agreste. And because of Hawkmoth lurking in the shadows. But mostly because I was afraid that without the mask I’m nothing, and you would be disappointed. And if maybe I could move on after Adrien’s rejection, Chat’s would definitely crush me.”

“But how?! Why?!” Adrien exclaimed. “Marinette! You are amazing! You not only kicked asses in  _ Ultimate Mecha Strike _ , but you managed to defeat akumas as your civilian self! With or without Chat! Your brilliant creativity is a part of both your personas!”

Marinette smiled. “It is how it is, Kitty. Tikki constantly tells me the same, but… I don’t know. Anyway, let me finish. Back to Chat Noir. You’re often reckless, and your jokes could have better timing. But no one, not even a bunch of temporary heroes, could replace you, my dear friend and trustworthy partner. Without your support and encouragement, I wouldn’t be such a great and resourceful heroine of Paris and the Guardian of Miraculouses!” She struck a pose showing off, he laughed. 

“Buginette… Oh! It could be a new nickname for you!” Adrien grinned, and Marinette rolled her eyes. “Okay, I just wanted to say that you’re very precious to me. As Ladybug, you were the greatest example of bravery and true heroism, the biggest motivation to become a better person. As Marinette you were a good friend-” He paused suddenly, his face expression became mortified.

“Oh my God! How many times have I referred to you as just a friend? What an irony!” The boy shook his head embarrassed while the girl giggled. “But seriously. You and Nino are the first friends that I made on my own. I’ve always felt something special towards you, and now I know why. You were so kind, so selfless, smart, creative… so amazing. I’m sorry that I was so blinded by you that I haven’t noticed you!”

Marinette laughed. “Yes, Kitty, we were ridiculous, chasing each other in this love square. I wasn’t a good friend to you either with all those secrets and messy feelings. But now, when we’ve cleared the main misunderstandings, we can fix that and strengthen our partnership and friendship.” She turned to the plate with pastries whispering almost inaudibly, “And we will get to the house, three children and a hamster later.”

But Adrien heard that anyway and almost swooned in bliss at the thought. Then his lips stretched in a sly grin, and he leaned closer to Marinette. “We’ll definitely get to that, My Lady. But maybe we could start from a kiss right now?”

Marinette let out a loud “meep!” and turned back to him. “You cheeky kitty!” she cried, then leaned forward, and placed a light peck on his lips. “There’s no rush!” she whispered, leaning back. He leaned forward for another kiss…

“YES! Finally! Way to go, kids!” cried a nasal voice behind them.

“Shush Plagg! How can you ruin those moments for every single holder?!” came another high-pitched voice.

“Oh hush Sugarcube! I have the right to be excited by their get-together after the hours and days of his lovesick sighing and moping!”

Adrien whined, hiding his face in his palms. Marinette hugged her distressed partner, chuckling. Kwamis just laughed, settling on the shoulders of their holders. Sure, they still had some undiscussed problems and enemies to defeat. But it became less scary now that they were truly united against the world on both sides of the masks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was made with endless support and encouragement from Miraculous Fanworks Discord server! If you’re writing/reading/beta-reading fanfiction or drawing MLB fanart and looking for friendly and supportive community, you can [join us today!](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> You can check my stories that were inspired by music — [Our Song (Cover Me) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044518/chapters/57857347), one shot [in your room (will I always be here?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422470) for Marichat May 2020 and dreamy LadyNoir fluff [dream of connection (are you even real?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278922), and the story [Miss Fortune and Prince Charming: The Tale of Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519787/chapters/59196787) for Ladrien June 2020. There will be more in the future, so stay tuned ;)  
> 


End file.
